There's something about the Potter's and red hair
by iloveyou-DracoMalfoy
Summary: Potter Curse! What's that you may ask? Read to find out how James Potter did get Lily Evans.. -one shot!- xox


~*First Year*~

"Potter Curse? That's so stupid Potter!" Eleven year old Lily Evans said to James Potter on 9th September. It was the fourteeth time asking her out this year, and the yeah had only just began!

"Pfft, shut it Jamesie if you wanna live." James' best mate, Sirius Black, yelled across the table, chicken falling out of his mouth.

"Bloody pig." Remus Lupin, the studious werewolf, muttered under is breath. All he got was a good death stare from the gray eyed boy.

James ignored them. "Yeah, Potter curse... Runs in the family."

"Whatever, I don't believe it, I think it's just a stupid prank to get me to go out with you." And with that, the red headed beauty, Lily Evans, got up and walked away.

~*Second Year*~

"So... About that Potter Curse?" Twelve year old James asked. He had recently got glasses and now he could see propaly, Lily looked prettier then ever.

"Still thinking its a stupid prank on asking me out!" Was all Lily replied with. Her red hair flowing in the air by the lake. She was sitting with Olivia and Megan Leonard. Twins.

"I think you should just say yes Lils." Said Olivia, her long blonde hair and big blue eyes making it nearly impossible to say no to her.

Lily had to look away to even reply, it was that hard.  
>"No, Livs, never."<p>

With that, James sulked away...

"Ha ha ha! Suck shit!" Was all Sirius had to say, to get pushed into the lake.

~*Third Year*~

"Potter, just go away, okay!" Lily tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her liking.

"Still not believin' the Potter curse heh?" Sirius Black said, suddenly apearing out of no were.

"Go away too Black!" Sirius was taken aback.

"Period time sweety?" James asked. THUD!  
>Got hit with a book...<p>

"Taking that as a yes..."

THUD THUD!

Sirius wrote something on his hand...  
>Remus and Peter looked.<br>'Thats the 1006th time he's asked her..' was all it said.

~*Fifth Year*~

Fifteen year old Lily Evans sat on the ground, with Olivia and Megan once again.

"James Potter! If you're coming over here to ask me about Hogsmede or tell me about that stupid 'Potter Curse' I will hex you so hard, you wont be able to have children!" Lily screamed. She had had enough of his shit for one day.

James rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and stared at her.

"You know, if you met his mumma bear, you would believe in the Potter curse.." Said Remus.

"REMUS? You're on his side?" Asked Megan, Remus' girlfriend.

"Of course sweety, if I want to survive, I have to." He replied weakly, going over to hug her.

"Potter, just go away, I'm not going out with you."

James sulked away.

~*Sixth Year*~

Nothings been happening lately has it. - Padfoot

James and Lily still fighting constantly. - Moony

Potter Curse still isn't believable. - Prongs

But, it's real isn't it? - Wormtail

Yes Wormy, but you see, Lily-Flower doesn't believe in it. - Prongs

Lily looked over at them. "Stupid idiots."

"EVANS! GO OUT WITH ME?" James yelled across the Potions classroom. "Because my love potion smells like your strawberry shampoo and fresh grass."

"You comparing me to grass Potter? No." Was all she replied with.

~*Seventh Year~*

Lily lay on the grass, next to someone she would never believe she would lay on grass with.

James. Freaking. Potter.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked. He couldn't believe it, after 176 arguments, 7865 rejections, 7 years, 600 pranks, 759 detentions, 36 full moons and 83 Potter Curse stories, Lily Maree Evans was finally his girlfriend.

"I love you too, you know that?" She replied, mocking him.

He kissed her.

"So.. Potter Curse?" Lily asked.

"You want me to explain it?" James asked, Lily nodded. "Okay then. Well, mums a red head, granny's a red head and apparently my great granny was a red head. Dad's sister's husband is a red head, but we don't count them, because no one likes her, and, according to mum and dad, our son will love a red head. Oh, and you're a red head. There's something with our family and red heads."

"Our son?" Lily questioned. "I like the sound of that..." Lily's mind trailed off, and she didn't even see James get a small box out of his pocket.

"Lily Maree Evans, I was meant to do this tomorrow, when I had this massive speech written and everything, but stuff it. I love you, always have, always will. I want to make you mine, no one elses, because it's taken me 7 fucking years to make you mine in the first place, and I'm never letting you go. Not even after all the stuff I had to go through from the Marauders. So, what I'm trying to say.. Will you marry me?" James said, all in one breath, and he was panting by the time he finished it.

All Lily did was kiss him, full on the mouth, and James took that as a yes.

~*August 18th, 2002*~

Lily and James looked down from Heaven at looked that their son, Harry. He was 21 years old and getting married to Ginny Weasley, a red head.

James looked over at Lily. She was smiling and crying.  
>"He's all grown up now, I'm so proud." She said, looking over at James.<p>

"I know sweetie," He replied, smiling too, "She's a red, just like I told you she would be, all those years ago."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<br>Please no flames, just helpful support.  
>Thanks!<p>

Ex oh, Taylah 3


End file.
